eigafandomcom-20200229-history
List of live-action Japanese movies: A
The following is a list of live-action Japanese movies, whether articles for them exist yet or not. The list is broken down into a page for each letter to reduce its size. A * 1998 A * 2001 A2 * 1972 Aa Koe Naki Tomo 「あゝ声なき友」 * 1938 Abe Clan, The 「阿部一族」 (Abe Ichizoku) * 1995 Abe Clan, The 「阿部一族」 (Abe Ichizoku) * 1997 Abduction 「誘拐」 (Yukai) * 2005 About Love 「アバウト・ラブ」 * 1992 About Love, Tokyo 「愛について、東京」 (Ai ni Tsuite, Tokyo) * 1991 Abnormal Ecstasy 「アブノーマル・エクスタシー」 * 1983 Abnormal Family 「変態家族 兄貴の嫁さん」 (Hentai Kazoku: Aniki no Yomesan) * 1989 Abunai Hanashi Mugen Monogatari 「危ない話 夢幻物語」 * 2001 Acacia Walk 「アカシアの道」 (Akashia no Michi) * 1999 Accomplice, The 「共犯者」 (Kyohansha) * 2008 Achilles and the Tortoise 「アキレスと亀」 * 1996 Acri * 2000 Across a Gold Prairie 「金髪の草原」 (Kinpatsu no Sougen) * 1935 Actor's Revenge, An 「雪之丞変化」 (Yukinojo Henge) * 1963 Actor's Revenge, An 「雪之丞変化」 (Yukinojo Henge) * 1999 Addicted to Love 「僕は恋に夢中」 (Boku wa Koi ni Muchu) * 2007 Addicts 「アディクトの優劣感」 (Addict no Yuretsu Kan) * 2006 Adiantum Blue 「アジアンタムブルー」 * 1999 Adrenaline Drive 「アドレナリンドライブ」 * 1979 Adventures of Kosuke Kindaichi, The 「金田一耕助の冒険」 (Kindaichi Kosuke no Boken) * 2005 Aegis 「亡国のイージス」 (Bokoku no Igisu) * 1972 Affair at Twilight * 1960 Afraid to Die 「からっ風野郎」 Karakkaze Yaro * 1975 Africa's Light 「アフリカの光」 (Africa no Hikari) * 1998 After Life 「ワンダフルライフ」 * 2008 After School 「アフタースクール」 * 1999 After the Rain 「雨あがる」 (Ame Agaru) * 1996 After the Wind Has Gone 「風のかたみ」 (Kaze no Katami) * 1989 Afternoon When Flowers Fell * 1961 Age of Marriage, The * 2001 Agitator 「荒ぶる魂たち」 (Araburu Tamashii-tachi) * 1981 Ah! Onnatachi: Waika * 1977 Ah!! Hana no Oh-endan: Otoko Namida no Shineitai * 2007 Ahiru to Kamo no Koinrokka * 1993 Ahiru no Uta ga Kikoete Kuru yo * 2003 Ainokarada 「アイノカラダ」 * 1959 Ai Love Yu * 2005 Ai no Ghost 「愛のゴースト」 * 1980 Ai no hakujitsumu * 2007 Ai no Kotodama 「愛の言霊」 * 2008 Ai Ryuutsuu Center 「愛流通センター」 * 2008 Aibou: The Movie 「相棒－劇場版」 (Aibou - Gekijo-ban) * 1956 Aijo * 1981 Aiju: Akai Kuchibiru * 2002 Aiki * 1981 Aimed School, The 「ねらわれた学園」 (Nerawareta Gakuen) * 2005 Aishiteyo * 1983 Aitsu to Lullaby * 1981 Aiyoku Seikatsu: Yoru yo Nurashite * 1984 Aiyokuno Hibi Ekusutasî * 1974 Aka Chochin * 1958 Akado Suzunosuke: Mitsume no Chojin * 1969 Akage * 1980 Akai bōkō * 1987 Akai bōkō * 2007 Akai Bunka Shutaku no Hatsuko 「赤い文化住宅の初子」 * 2008 Akai Ito 「赤い糸」 * 1955 Akai Kanna no Hana Sakeba * 1973 Akai Tori Nigeta? * 2004 Akai Tsuki * 2003 Akame 48 Waterfalls * 2008 Akanbo Shoujo 「赤んぼ少女」 * 2000 Akane Shoku no Sora o Mitayo 「あかね色の空を見たよ」 * 2007 Akanezora 「あかね空」 * 2001 Akashia no Michi * 2008 Aki Fukaki 「秋 深き」 * 1980 Aki Toori-ame * 2006 Akihabara@Deep * 1962 Akitsu Springs * 1961 Ako Roshi * 1981 Akujo Gundan * 1954 Akuma ga Kitarite Fue o Fuku 「悪魔が来りて笛を吹く」 * 1979 Akuma ga Kitarite Fue o Fuku 「悪魔が来りて笛を吹く」 * 1996 Akumaga Kitarite Fue wo Fuku * 1961 Akumyo * 1964 Akumyo Daiko * 1963 Akumyo Hatoba * 1963 Akumyo Ichiba * 1963 Akumyo Ichiban * 1969 Akumyo Ichiban Shobu * 1967 Akumyo Ichidai * 1968 Akumyo Juhachi-ban * 1965 Akumyo Muteki * 1965 Akumyo Nobori * 1974 Akumyo: Shima Arashi * 1966 Akumyo Zakura * 1960 Akunin Shigan * 1991 Akuryou Tou * 1988 Akutoku no Sakae * 2002 Alive * 2001 All About Lily Chou-Chou 「リリイ・シュシュのすべて」 (Riri Shushu no Subete) * 1958 All About Marriage * 2005 All About My Dog 「いぬのえいが」 * 2001 All About Our House * 2008 All Around Us 「ぐるりのこと。」 (Gururi no Koto) * 1992 All Night Long 「オールナイトロング」 * 1995 All Night Long 2 「オールナイトロング2」 * 1996 All Night Long 3 「オールナイトロング3」 * 1983 All Right, My Friend * 1993 All Under the Moon * 2008 Alldays: Nichome no Asahi 「ALLDAYS 二丁目の朝日」 * 1979 Almost Transparent Blue * 1994 Alone in the Night * 2005 Always: Sunset on Third Street * 2007 Always: Sunset on Third Street 2 * 1983 Amagi Pass * 1999 Amateur Singing Contest * 1992 Amazon Garden: Uniform Lesbians 「禁男の園 ザ・制服レズ」 (Kindan no Sono: The Seifuku Les) * 2003 Ambiguous 「曖昧 (猥褻ネット集団 いかせて!!)」 (Aimai -Waisetsu Net Shudan: Ikasete!!-'') * 1970 'Ambush: Incident at Blood Pass, The' * 2008 'Ame no Tsubasa' 「雨の翼」 * 1973 'Ame no yo no Joji' * 2005 'Ameyori' * 2004 'Amoretto' * 2004 'Ana' 「穴」 * 1999 'Anarchy in Japansuke: The Woman Who Comes When Watched‎' 「アナーキー・インじゃぱんすけ　見られてイク女」 * 2007 'Anata wo Wasurenai' * 1979 'Ando Noboru no Waga Tobou to Sex no Kiroku' * 1998 'Andromedia' 「アンドロメデイア」 * 1988 'Anego' * 1993 'Anego: Gokudo wo Aishita Onna - Kiriko' * 1994 'Angel Dust' * 1979 'Angel Guts: Nami' 「天使のはらわた 名実」 (''Tenshi no Harawata: Nami) * 1979 Angel Guts: Red Classroom 「天使のはらわた 赤い教室」 (Tenshi no Harawata: Akai Kyoshitsu) * 1994 Angel Guts: Red Flash * 1988 Angel Guts: Red Vertigo 「天使のはらわた 赤い眩暈」 (Tenshi no Harawata: Akai Memai) * 1992 Angel, My Song Is Your Song * 1996 Angel of Darkness 3: Live Action * 2006 Angel's Egg, The * 1991 Angler 「あんこう」 (Ankou) * 2005 Animusu Anima * 2008 Ano Sora wa Oboeteru 「あの空をおぼえてる」 * 2006 Anokoro... Summer Memories 「あのころ・・・Summer Memories」 * 2000 Another Battle * 2000 Another Heaven 「アナザヘヴン」 * 1995 Another Lonely Hitman 「新・悲しきヒットマン」 (Shin Kanashiki Hitman) * 1997 Another XX: Dark Hunter 「Another XX 黒い追跡者」 (Another XX: Kuroi Tsuisekisha) * 1983 Anshitsu * 1983 Antarctica * 2004 Antenna 「アンテナ」 * 1974 Aoba Shigereru * 2006 Aogeba Totoshi * 2006 Aogura 「アオグラ」 * 1988 Aoi Sanmyaku '88 * 2006 Aoi Uta: Nodo Jiman Seishun Hen * 2007 Aozora no Roulette 「青空のルーレット」 * 2008 Aozora Ponchi 「青空ポンチ」 * 2007 Apartment 1303 * 1970 Appointment with Danger * 1998 April Story 「四月物語」 (Shigatsu Monogatari) * 2008 Aquarian Age: The Movie 「アクエリアンエイジ劇場版」 * 2003 Aragami 「荒神」 * 1957 Arakure * 1996 Arashi no Kisetsu * 1959 Arashi no Naka no Yaro-tachi * 2008 Arcana 「アルカナ」 * 2006 Arch Angels 「笑う大天使(ミカエル)」 (Warau Dai Tenshi (Michael)) * 2007 Argentine Baba * 1992 Aria on Gaze, An * 2006 Arigato 「ありがとう」 * 1967 Army Nakano School: Dragon #3 Directive * 1967 Aru Koroshiya no Kagi * 2009 Asahiyama Dobutsuen Monogatari 「旭日山動物園物語」 * 2000 Asako in Ruby Shoes * 2002 Asakusa Kid 「浅草キッド」 * 1991 Asatte Dance * 2005 Asatte Dance * 2001 Ashita wa Kitto 「あしたはきっと」 * 2005 Ashura 「阿修羅城の瞳」 (Ashura-jo no Hitomi) * 2005 Asoko no Seki * 1964 Assassination 「暗殺」 (Ansatsu) * 1974 Assassination of Ryoma, The * 1973 Assassin's Quarry 「必殺仕掛人 梅安蟻地獄」 * 1992 Assistant Manager Shima Kosaku * 1997 Asu Naki Machikado * 2008 Asymmetry 「アシンメトリー」 * 1981 At This Late Date, the Charleston 「近頃なぜかチャールストン」 (Chikagoro Naze ka Charusuton) * 2006 Ata Erareru ka Inaka: Tokugawa Maizokin 120-nen Me no Chosen 「あたえられるか否か ～徳川埋蔵金120年目の挑戦～」 * 2006 Atagoal wa Neko no Mori * 1986 Atami Satsujin Jiken * 1996 Atlanta Boogie * 1969 Atragon II * 1999 Audition 「オーディション」 * 1995 August in the Water 「水の中の八月」 (Mizu no Naka no Hachigatsu) * 1994 August Without Him * 1999 Autumn Blossoms 「あつもの」 (Atsumono) * 1999 Avec Mon Mari * 2008 Axion 「アクション」 * 2003 Azumi 「あずみ」 * 2005 Azumi 2: Death or Love 「あずみ2 Death or Love」